Dizzy
'Dizzy ' is a female rescue helicopter. She made her first appearance in the episode "The Right Kite", in which she rescues Jett and, since then, has made fourteen major appearances throughout the series. She leads Team Dizzy in Mission Teams. Her team mates are called Zoey and Sparky Her best friends are Jett and Mira as she is more closer to them two. Physical Appearance Dizzy is a pink rescue helicopter, who likes to go at icy places. She is dark pink with a purple heart shape . Dizzy specializes in rescuing and providing medical care. She has a great number of tools to accomplish her missions. Personality Dizzy has a large appetite for food as seen in Family Time where she says she is 'very hungry' and 'you don't have to tell me twice' when told to escort the father of Hemi to dinner. In the episode "The Amazing Moritz" she is very happy to go into mission and says 'Music to my ears!' when she is about to take off. She is also humble, like in the episode "Wish upon a Jett", when she says "Magic is not my thing, Jimbo, but I'll do my best" after Jimbo asks her to do something about a magic carpet that does not fly. Episodes The Right Kite This is the first episode in which Dizzy makes an appearance. At the start of the episode she rescues Jett, stopping him from falling in the ocean, then she is sent by Jimbo to Vietnam to assist Jett who has accidentally injured himself and retrieve a Kite that has been stolen by two red pandas. Sahara Sled In this episode Dizzy goes to the Sahara Desert, together with Donnie, to deliver a huge pile of ice, which she then sprays fake snow upon so that it resembles a mountain and Ali has a place where he can play with his new sled. The Pyramid Kid Dizzy gets Roy out of a difficult situation, after he got stuck under a shutter at the airport, with the aid of one of her rescue tools. She then goes to Egypt to rescue Jett who has gotten stuck between two sliding walls in a pyramid, much like Roy, and she frees him in the same way she previously freed Roy as well. Pop Star It is seen that Dizzy is a huge fan of Kellie. Arctic Run A Winning Recipe Follow that Ghost Family Time Cheese Chase The Amazing Moritz Penguin Parade Fireman Dad Pirate Booty Wish Upon a Jett Yeti Quest Swimming Pigs Tip Of The Iceberg Think Big Alp Help Trip To Times Past The Super Seven Piano Panic The Bermuda Blunder Sniff Test Sweden Splash Trojan Course Wild Horse Heroes (From season 3 Mission Teams) Quote "I'm Dizzy and I'm rescue ready!" Gallery Dizzy.png|Dizzy in her very first appearance, in the episode "The Right Kite". Dizzy3.png|Dizzy after complete transformation in "Whish Upon a Jett". Dizzy2.png|Dizzy about to take off in the episode "Wish Upon a Jett". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vehicles Category:Super Wings Category:Team leaders